Take Me Instead
by gleelover2007
Summary: During a school shooting Quinn is taken hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn walked around aimsley just waiting for the bell to ring signaling school was over. She didn't know how much longer she could avoid Rachel and her lingering stares or Finn and his pity. She signed as she reached her locker. It was a glee day, so she would just have to suck it up. Rachel watched Quinn from across the hall; she never understood why Quinn tried so hard to hide. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Jew Fro being pushed into a locker. "Watch it loser". Azimo snarled. Jew Fro reached down to pick up his books as Rachel watched she saw Rick the Stick kick them away. "Better luck next time idiot", he laughed. Rachel signed as she watched. High school got to love it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel saunters into glee and takes a seat close to the front. Finn arrives last and takes a seat beside her she gives him a small smile before turning her attention to Mr. Shue.

"Alright guys, who wants to sing first?" he asks as his eyes scan his students. "Where's Quinn?" he asks noticing her absence. Everyone looks around and shrugs. "Guess we will just start without her then, Finn, Rachel don't you guys have something?"

Finn casts a glance at Rachel, she nods and stands up. Finn follows closely behind her. They both nod to Brad and begin there song. They of course sing it perfectly. Everyone applauds. "That was great", Mr. Shue starts but it caught off by the sound of gun shots.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck and Finn rush to close the doors, they see crowds of students rushing to get out. They can hear the sounds of screaming and footsteps down the hallway. Mr. Shue quickly rushes over to shut off the lights. His eyes scan the crowd of terrified and tear soaked faces. "Guy's it will okay, jut be quiet" he whispers.

Kurt slides to the floor in tears. "I can't reach my father." he cries out. Blaine quickly rushes to his side and puts his arms around him. "Ssh it will be okay", he whispers. He pulls Kurt closer and holds him tight as the tears rush down their faces.

Finn grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her to the floor. She shakes and gasps for air. Finn puts an arm around her trying to calm her down. His eyes quickly scan the room, his heart stops and tears form in his eyes. "Mr. Shue", he cries out? Mr. Shue glances in his direction worry written all over his face. "Yes Finn?" he answers. "Quinn's missing", he cries out. Everyone quickly scans the room finding no traces of her. "Oh my god". Rachel whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel pulled away from Finn and started sobbing. Santana pulled Brittany closer as she tried to hide her tears. Puck turned away hiding his tears. Finn stared at Rachel trying to figure the best approach. Kurt crawled over to Rachel and put his arms around her. She threw her arms around him and sobbed louder.

"Guy's we have to calm down." Mr. Shue started but was caught off by Rachel. "No"! She screamed, as she stood up. Everyone jumped. She rushes to the door. Finn stands up a grabs pulling her away from the door. "Stop," he whispers. "No," Rachel cries out "she could die out there. "I have to save her". "So could you if you don't calm down". Finn shoots back. Rachel pushes him away from her. "I don't care, she screams! "I'm nothing without her". She tries to go to the door again, but Puck grabs her. She slinks down to the floor crying.

"That's the mother of my daughter out there." He cries out. Finn goes to Puck and puts a hand on his shoulder. Puck pulls him into a hug and sobs into his shoulder. He pulls away and wipes his face. "She will be fine, I know it" he walks away muttering.

Santana throws her phone. Everyone jumps as it shatters against the wall. "Santana!" Mr. Shue screams. "She's not answering her phone" she sobs. Brittany pulls her into a hug and rubs her back. "She's okay San, I know it".

Tina and Mercedes cry silently in the corner as they watch their friends fall apart. Mr. Shue's phone vibrates suddenly; everyone looks at it in anticipation. He runs to answer it. Everyone watches in silence as he talks to the person on the other end. He hangs up and looks at his students. "It was Emma she wanted to make sure we were okay." Finn gave him a tight smile.

Rachel suddenly breaks away from Kurt. "I can't take this anymore, I have to find her." She runs to the door, but it is already opening. She gasps.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn is shoved into the room; she lands on the floor with a thud. Rachel gasps, "Quinn," she whispers as she reaches down to help her up. She takes in Quinn's appreance and notices blood gushing from her head. "Get away from her!" Jew Fro screams. Rachel jumps back as he shoves the gun in her face.

Finn rushes forward but is knocked to the ground by the barrel of the gun. "Finn." Mr. Shue screams as he rushes over to him. Finn rubs his head and casts his eyes into the angry ones of Jew Fro. "Now is not the time to play hero, lover boy." He sneers. Finn begins to rub his head and slowly back away. "If any of you try anything she's dead" Jew Fro screams pointing the gun at Quinn.

Quinn slowly gets up and staggers a bit. Rachel gasps. She looked so broken. "Quinn sweetie", Rachel pleads. Quinn glances at her, tears are streaming down her face. "Oh baby", Rachel starts moving forward towards her. Jew Fro puts the gun to Quinn's head cocking the trigger. The room goes silent. Rachel stops in her tracks.

"I will kill her", he screams. Rachel begins crying harder, her whole body is shaking with fear. "Please don't, take me instead" Rachel pleads. Everyone gasps. Quinn's eyes widen in fear. "Rachel no please", she begs.


	6. Chapter 6

Jew Fro pushes Rachel away; Finn grabs her and pulls her behind him. He glares at Jew Fro daring him to do something. Jew Fro sizes him up; deciding it's not worth it he roughly grabs Quinn and drags her out of the room. Quinn cries out as he rushes forward and slams the door shut.

Rachel breaks down "Oh God please no", she cries as she falls to her knees. Finn kneels down and pulls her into his arms. "It will be okay Rach". Rachel pulls away and looks into his eyes she sees nothing but pain and regret looking back at her. She nods and buries her face back into his chest.

Puck picks up a chair a throws it across the room, it breaks as it hits the wall. Rachel and Finn jump and glance in his direction. "Puck!" Mr. Shue screams. Puck turns towards him tears streaming down his face. Shue's stare softens. "We have to get her back, we have to"! He screams as he punches the wall. Sam grabs him and pulls him into a hug. Puck relaxes in to it as he lets the tears fall freely.

Rachel pulls away from Finn "Puck's right, we have to go". "Rach," Mr. Shue begins, Rachel cuts him off. "That girl out there is everything to me, I'm going." Finn grabs Rachel; she roughly pulls her arm away. "You can't Rachel" Finn says sternly. Rachel levels him with a glare her face full of anger. He begins to cower under it. "And how do you plan on stopping me?" Rachel asks as she begins walking towards the door. Finn grabs her and pushes her into a chair. The glee club gasps.


	7. Chapter 7

The glee club stand is silence as they watch the scene unfold. Sirens can be heard in the distance, getting closer and closer. Rachel's eyes dart over the room, they all listen in silence as shouts are heard.

"Drop the gun, and let the girl go". Rachel hears. She runs to the door and opens it straining to hear better. She could feel Finn, then Puck come up behind her. "Stay back, I will blow her fucking head off"! They heard Jew Fro scream. "Oh god please no" Rachel whispers. Puck puts his arms around her and pulls her close. Rachel buries her head in his chest. Finn looks away he felt so useless. Puck shoots him a sympathetic look. They all continued to listen as the cops tried to reason with Jew Fro.

Rachel continued to panic. Puck runs his hands up and down Rachel's back, trying to calm her down. Finn begins pacing the room. Tina begins crying harder; Mike quickly rushes to her side. Santana keeps glancing at her phone just hoping Quinn will call. Kurt rushes over to Finn and begs him to calm down. Blaine looks on. They all jump when they hear shots, then complete silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel breaks free from Puck's grasp and runs out the door. "Quinn"! She screams. Finn and Shue chase after her, Puck hot on their heels. "Rachel stop." Finn reaches for she slaps his hand away. "Quinn." She shouts running towards the crowd of police officers. "Move". She demands trying to push past them. An officer grabs her roughly, she tries to push him off "Let me go", she screams. She shoves him away from her and sees Quinn lying on the ground holding her stomach.

"No Quinn, Rachel races to her side and caresses her face. She stares lovingly into Quinn's eyes. "I love you". "Don't you dare leave me." She hears gasps from behind her. She turns to see the glee club behind her. She see holds back more tears as she sees the pain in Finn's eyes. He looks away trying to shield himself from her prying eyes. Puck lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. Finn gives him a small nod.

Quinn tries to sit up. "No lay down", Rachel says as she lays Quinn back down with her head in her lap. She strokes her hair. "I have you", Rachel says as she pulls Quinn in to her arms and holds her tight. I'm never letting you go ever", Rachel whispers for only Quinn to hear.

The paramedics rush over to examine Quinn. "We have to get her to the er ASAP", they say. "I want to go", Rachel says sternly. They look in Mr. Shues direction. He nods. "Okay", they agree. They load Quinn on to the stretcher and into the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

The glee club race outside as the ambulance takes off. "Is she okay?" Tina asks. "What's happening?" Kurt follows up. Puck pulls out his phone and dials Rachel's number. It goes straight to voicemail. He looks up into the concerned eyes of the glee club. "She's fine", he lies as he slides his phone back in his pocket. Finn gives him a knowing look. Puck dismisses it. "We should get to the hospital", he says turning to leave.

A police blocks his path. "No one goes anywhere." He says sternly. Everyone gasps. "Our friend has been shot; we have to go see her!" Finn all but screams. Burt comes up behind him and grabs him; Finn relaxes a bit and backs off. "Look we have to question everybody who witnessed anything; we will be with you shortly." He walks off leaving them alone in the courtyard. Finn kicks the bench, Burt glares at him he cowers under it and sinks into it.

"I wish we knew if she was okay." Tina says her eyes scanning around the club. "When did Quinn and Rachel," she begins but is cut off by Finn. "This is bull!" he screams. Everyone jumps. "Finn sweetie". Finn turns to see Carole. "Mom?" Finn answers. He goes to her and breaks down in her arms. Her mind flashes back to the day when he broke down thinking Quinn's baby were his. She continues to hold him tightly.

"Oh my God". Mercedes shouts. Everyone turns to glance in her direction. "Shit". Puck mumbles. They see paramedics loading a body into an ambulance. "Jacob". Kurt gasps. Mike hugs him tightly. "He's dead." Mr. Shue gasps out. "This seems so unreal." Blaine states. Puck could only nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was pacing the hospital floors, it had been three hours since they operated on Quinn and she still had yet to be able to see her. "Baby?" Leroy asked as she rushed to pull Rachel into a hug. Hiriam right behind him. "Hey dad, daddy." She whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Any word?" Hiriam asked as he wiped tears from her eyes. "None and they won't let me see her"! Rachel cried out. "Damnit!" she screamed as she hit the wall. Her fathers jumped. They were not used to seeing Rachel like this. "Sweetie you need to calm down, Leroy began, but was caught off by Rachel. "I can't she screamed. "That girl is my life, and I don't know what is going on."

A doctor came up behind her. "Are you related to Miss Fabray?" he asked. "Umm she began, her eyes pleading with her father's. "Her mother asked her to be here. "She is a friend of Quinn's." Hiriam spoke up. The doctor nodded, "right well we were able to remove the bullet, she's stable so that's good." Rachel let out a breath. "Can I see her?" she asked. He glanced at Rachel's fathers, "I'm sure that won't be a problem." He turned to leave. "She's in room 127," he calls over his shoulder.

Rachel quickly runs towards the room. She gasped when she opens the door. Quinn looked so broken, yet still so beautiful. Quinn met hers eyes and smiled. "I had a feeling I would be seeing you." Rachel gives her a small smile. "Come here". Quinn beckons her. Rachel slowly makes her way to the bed and sits down. Quinn reaches over and takes her hand. Rachel begins to cry. "Hey don't cry." Quinn whispers, as she reaches up and wipes away her tears.

Rachel wipes away her tears and caresses Quinn's face. "I thought I lost you," she cried out. Quinn reached up and cupped Rachel's cheek. Rachel drew in a breath. "The whole time, I was thinking of you." Quinn confessed. Rachel smiled as she continued to caress Quinn's cheek. "Quinn I," Rachel started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Miss Fabray you have visitors," a nurse says as she ushers in Finn and Puck. Rachel avoids eye contact with Finn, Quinn notices and immediately reaches over and takes her hand interlocking their fingers. Finn notices and quickly looks away. Puck walks over to the bed and sets flower on the desk next to Quinn. "How are you?" he asks his voice shaking. Quinn takes his hand with her free one. "I'm fine." She answers. He nods and smiles, as he leans down and kisses her forehead. Quinn feels Rachel tense up so she gives her hand a squeeze. Finn shuffles over and also sets flowers down on the desk. "Glad you're okay". He says as he avoids eye contact. "Thanks, she answers as she glances at Rachel. "Yeah well we better go", he says as he tugs at Puck. Puck notices the tension and nods. "Right see you guys later", he says as he follows Finn out the door.

Quinn looks to Rachel, "okay spill, what's up with Finn?" Rachel looks away in shame. "I broke up with him." "Why?" Quinn asks her voice curious. "Because I'm in love with you." Rachel answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel searches Quinn's face worry written all over her own. Quinn smiles, "I have waited so long to hear you say those words." Rachel chuckles "I have waited a long time to say them." Quinn turns serious, "what stopped you?" Rachel gets up and begins to pace. "I love Finn," she begins. Quinn looks away tears are forming in her eyes. Rachel sees and quickly rushes over to wipe them away. "Let me finish." "I love Finn; he was the first person who made me feel loved." Quinn nodded as she hung to Rachel's every word. "But you were the first person who noticed me, who made me come unhinged in the best way." Rachel stared deep into Quinn's eyes, "you're the first person to make me feel things I can't even began to describe.

Quinn smiled as she let the tears fall freely. Rachel cupped her cheek and wiped them away. "I'm so in love with you Quinn Fabray." Quinn cried harder. "What's wrong?" Rachel asks her voice full of concern. "When he was holding me hostage, the only thing I could think about, was how badly I wish I could see you one last time." Rachel smiled and reached over taking Quinn's hand. "What did he do?" Rachel asked. Quinn interlocked their fingers.

"I remember walking towards glee and him grabbing me and throwing me to the floor." Quinn started. Rachel squeezed her hand. Everyone kind of paused and watched. "He pulled out the gun and put it to my head and told me not to scream."" Everyone began to run." "He fired warning shots" Rachel began crying silently. Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He hit me with the gun, and I remember waking up tied to a chair."

Rachel shook with anger, but let Quinn continue. "He started screaming at me about all the pain I put him and you through and how this was all my fault and I don't deserve a girl like you." Quinn got choked up and began sobbing. "Stop it." Rachel said pulling Quinn into her arms. "None of what happened is your fault." You do deserve nothing but happiness always." Quinn nodded as she buried her head in Rachel's chest. Rachel stroked her back trying to calm her down.

"He knew I was in love with you", Quinn mumbled. "What?" Rachel asked. "You heard me Berry." Rachel smiled her megawatt smile. She pulled Quinn back into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you." Quinn whispered. "I love you," Rachel replied. "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again". Rachel vowed. Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks had passed and Quinn was finally being released from the hospital. She went home to find the house empty. "Figures." She mumbles. She went around the house picking up trash and beer cans her mother had tossed aside. She sinks down into the couch and flips on the TV. Some musical is on but her mind is on Rachel.

The doorbell suddenly rings breaking Quinn out of her thoughts. She slowly makes her way to the door and grins when she sees who it is. "Hey." Rachel greets her. Quinn pulls her into a hug. Rachel wraps her arms around her. "Sorry I know it's late but," "I'm glad you're here." Quinn cuts her off as she pulls her inside. Quinn walks over to the couch and sits down, Rachel watches her. "How are you feeling? "Rachel asks as she takes a seat next to Quinn. Quinn scoots closer. "The pain comes and goes."

Rachel glances around the house. "Where's your mom." She asks. "I honestly don't know, Quinn answers glancing around the living room, before finally settling on Rachel. Rachel frowns. Quinn gets up and heads towards the kitchen, Rachel watches her go. "Want anything?" Quinn calls over her shoulder. "No thanks." Rachel responds.

Quinn returns with a bottle of water and pills, she quickly takes them and sets the water on the coffee table. "She didn't even come to the hospital." Quinn cries out. Rachel quickly scoots closer to her side. She gently wipes away her tears, "shh don't cry." Quinn sobs harder and pulls Rachel into a hug.

"My own mother doesn't even love me." "But I do." Rachel says in her ear. Quinn smiles, "I love you Rachel so much." She whispers. Rachel pulls away and tucks a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. "And I love you just as much." She responds.

Quinn pulls Rachel down beside her in a laying position. She cuddles into Rachel's side and pulls a blanket over them covering them both. "Will you just hold me?" Quinn asks her voice full of hope. "Till the end of time." Rachel responds pulling Quinn into her arms. Quinn lays her head on Rachel's chest and listens to her heartbeat. Rachel begins to stroke Quinn's hair and sing softly to her, "When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case. "I could over you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love." She smiled and looked down, when she heard Quinn snoring quietly. She kissed her forehead and joined her in slumber.

Rachel was startled out of her sleep by the sound of Quinn whimpering. "Please no." Quinn whispered. Rachel began to stroke Quinn's cheek, "babe wake up." She whispered. Quinn shot forward her eyes darting around in terror; they soften when they land on Rachel. "Sorry, Quinn say sleepily. "Nightmare." Rachel frowns. She pulls Quinn back into her arms and holds her tight. "Don't worry I'm here". Rachel says soothingly. "Forever?" Quinn asks. "Forever." Rachel responds.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel wakes up and looks down at Quinn still sleeping peacefully. She smile and kisses her forehead. Quinn begins to stir, she opens her eyes and they instantly lock on to Rachel's. "Good morning beautiful," Rachel whispers. Quinn smiles, "good morning back." Quinn goes to stretch but gasps in pain. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Rachel asks her voice full of concern. Quinn takes a few deep breaths. "Yeah just got up to quick". She begins to walk towards the stairs. "I just really want a bath, would you mind?" she calls over her shoulder as she descends the stairs.

Rachel takes a deep breath as she stares at the now empty staircase. "You can do this Berry". She whispers, as she heads towards the stairs. She can hear the sound of water in the distance getting closer and closer. She sees light coming from what she assumes is Quinn's room. "Quinn?" she asks as she walks into the room. "In here," she hears Quinn's voice say from inside the bathroom. She follows the voice to see Quinn sitting on the edge of the tub her fingers playing with the water. "I feel all gross," Quinn says as she turns the water off. "Far from it," Rachel gasps as she looks Quinn up and down. Quinn smirks as she begins to reach for the bottom of her shirt.

Rachel watches with bated breath. Quinn gasps in pain. Rachel rushes over. "Let me." Rachel says as she slowly lifts the shirt with trembling hands. She peels the shirt off and throws it to the floor. Quinn searches Rachel's eyes for any signs of disgust she sees none. Rachel reaches behind her and unhooks Quinn's bra letting it slide to the floor, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. Quinn sucks on her bottom lip her eyes not leaving Rachel's. "You're so beautiful," Rachel whispers. Quinn smiles and begins to relax a bit. Rachel bends down and kisses the scar on Quinn's stomach. Quinn's breath hitches. Rachel slowly pulls Quinn's pants down and then looks up in to her eyes. Quinn nods. With trembling fingers Rachel pulls down Quinn's panties next and sets them on the floor.

Rachel stands up and leads Quinn to the bathtub; she slowly helps Quinn get in. Her eyes sparkle with happiness as she watches Quinn relax into the tub. She sits on the edge and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair. Quinn smiles and closes her eyes. Rachel begins humming Make you feel my Love softly, Quinn grabs her hand stopping her. Rachel looks into her eyes worried. "Join me?" Quinn asks.

Rachel nods and begins removing her clothes her eyes not leaving Quinn's. She slowly gets in behind Quinn and gasps as there naked bodies touch for the first time. She wraps her arms around Quinn and holds her close. "This is the happiest I have ever been." Rachel says in Quinn's ear. Quinn lays her head on Rachel's shoulder, "me too." She responds. Rachel smiles and kisses Quinn's shoulder. Quinn moans and turns her heard towards Rachel not breaking eye contact she closes the distance and kisses Rachel's lips.

Rachel moans into the kiss and opens her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. Their tongues slide slowly at first then more passionately as the get lost in the kiss. Quinn pulls away and rests her head against Rachel's. "I love you." Quinn says tears forming in her eyes. "I love you" Rachel responds, as she leans in to kiss Quinn once more. Quinn quickly deepens the kiss and tangles her hands in Rachel's hair.

They make their way to the bedroom and fall to the bed. Rachel's hands wander all over Quinn's body. Quinn moans as Rachel's hand slides over her breast. "Oh god." Quinn cries out. Rachel does it again. "Stop." Quinn says as she sits up Rachel slides down next to her. "Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asks her voice filled with fear. "Oh god baby no" Quinn says wiping away the tears that had fallen. "It's just we just started this and we aren't ready for that step just yet. Rachel gives Quinn her megawatt smile and throws her arms around her and tackles her to the bed kissing her deeply. "I love you Quinn Fabray forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn was startled out of her dream by the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She rolled her eyes and reached over to shut it off. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and found a note from Rachel, ran to the store be back shortly, all my love Rachel. Quinn smiled as she made her way to the coffee pot and poured a glass. She fished her phone out of her pocket and was surprised to see she had a missed call from her doctor. "Miss Fabray, this is Dr. Fisher, I need to please come in so we can check the wound, around three if you are available, thank you." She hung up the phone and glanced at the clock, it was only 12. "Plenty of time she thought." She smiled when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. She turned in Rachel's arms and placed a kiss on her lips. "I have to back to the doctor at three." Quinn told her. Rachel nodded and set her bag on the table. Quinn curiously glanced in the bag and grinned when she saw what was in it. "You got me bacon?" Rachel just grinned and began unloading the groceries.

Rachel was helping Quinn wash the dishes when they heard a knock on the door. Quinn wiped her hands and went to answer it. "Hey." Puck greeted her. "Hi." Quinn responded. Rachel stood near the kitchen door and listened. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better." Puck began shuffling his feet and glancing at the ground. "I know we umm haven't really discussed it and I wanted to wait, but umm." He began nervously. Quinn touched his arm encouraging him to continue. He smiled, "I miss you Quinn, I mean I miss us, what we had." Quinn gasped she was not used to seeing Puck so vulnerable. "Please say something". Puck pleaded taking Quinn's silence as a bad sign.

"I"Quinn began but was cut off by Puck kissing her deeply. Rachel gasped from the kitchen tears falling down her face. Quinn pushed Puck away. "I can't." she said not missing the hurt in Puck's eyes. "Is this about Rachel?" he asked. She looked to the ground in shame. Puck nodded and turned to leave. "Puck," Quinn said as she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. He turned around hope in his eyes. "I will always love you because of Beth. He smiled, "but," he said. Quinn grinned "but I do love Rachel. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek, before turning to leave. She closed the door behind him and leaned her head against it. "Are you okay?" she heard Rachel ask. "Fine." Quinn lied. Rachel didn't buy it. "It's almost three she said as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Quinn's heart sank as she followed Rachel out the door.

They arrived at the doctor's office and were immidetly sent in. "How are you feeling?" Dr. Fisher asked. "Fine." Quinn answered her voice emotionless. Rachel hadn't said a word the entire car ride. The doctor glanced between the two noticing tension he responded, "well I will make this quick then." He lifted Quinn's shirt and examined the scar, he touched it gently and watched Quinn's reaction. He smiled when there was none. "Well everything looks okay; you are free to go thanks for coming in." He shook Quinn's hand and helped her off the table he nodded to Rachel and turned to leave. "Okay what's wrong?" Quinn asked as she slid her jacket on. "Are you still in love with Puck? Rachel asked timidly.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "I, she begin, but Rachel cut her off, "forget it", she said turning to leave. Quinn grabbed her arm and spun her around kissing her deeply. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair deepening the kiss. Quinn pulled away. "I love you Rachel, always have always will, Puck is just my past, you are my future. Rachel smiled her megawatt smile. "I just need a little time, to figure things out; this is really new to me." Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn relaxed into it. "Don't leave me." Quinn begged. "Never." Rachel responded.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a month since the shooting and Quinn figured it was time to go back to school. She loved spending time with Rachel without the glaring eyes of her classmates but she was going stir crazy. She had spent almost all of her time with Rachel and she couldn't get enough. God she really did love her. She was broken out of her thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell. She smiled and went to answer it. "Hey gorgeous," Rachel greeted her. Quinn grinned "Hey beautiful," she responded. Rachel's smile grew wider. "That's the first time you ever called me beautiful." Quinn frowned, "well get used to it, she replied as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel quickly deepened the kiss her tongue entering Quinn's mouth and massaging her tongue gently with hers. Quinn pulled away, "as much as I would love to continue this, we are going to be late." Rachel gave her a small smile and took her hand leading her to the car.

They arrived at the school shortly after. Quinn began shaking. "Hey you can do this, I will be there every step of the way," Rachel comforted her as she reached over and took her hand. Quinn interlocked their fingers and smiled. "I can do anything because of you." Rachel smiled and nodded as she opened the car door and quickly made her way to the other side and opened Quinn's door. Quinn took a deep breath and got out. Everyone gave her sympathetic looks as they entered the school. Santana and Brittany quietly muttered something before scurrying off. Puck gave her a tight smile. Finn just avoided her eyes. Mercedes quickly rushed over and gave her a tight hug, while Tina stayed by her locker and cried. Quinn rushed to her locker and opened it burying her head inside. Rachel put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. Quinn took a few calming breaths before answering "yes."

They were both in their class of the day before glee, when Mr. Figgins came on the loud speaker, "can Quinn Fabray please come to my office. Quinn and Rachel exchanged a glance before she got up and headed out the door. She saw Miss. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue waiting in the office for her when she entered. "What's going on?" she asked them. "Please sit", Mr. Figgins answered. Quinn took a seat next to Shue who gave her a small smile. "We have all gathered here today because we are concerned about you." Mr. Figgins started. Quinn looked around the room and sighed. "I'm fine." she said. Mr. Shue put a hand on her shoulder, "we know your mother has not been around." Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes. "She doesn't care. "Quinn cried out. Mr. Shue nodded, and urged her to continue. "But I have someone who does"Quinn finished. "Who?" Miss. Pillsbury asked speaking up for the first time. "Rachel", Quinn quickly answered with a smile on her face. Everyone gave her a small smile. "That's great," Shue answered. "Can I go?" Quinn asked standing up. "Of course," Figgins answered her as he also stood, "just remember our doors are always open." She nodded and walked out the door right into Rachel. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her. Rachel held her tighter. "I love you." Quinn whispered. "I love you," Rachel whispered back.

They joined hands as they headed off to glee. They were all talking amongst themselves when Shue finally entered. He gave Quinn a slight nod and wrote on the board. "Fear", he began, Quinn squirmed in her seat, Rachel reached over and took her hand "is in all of us." He finished. Everyone's eyes landed on Quinn's she looked away. Rachel shot them all a look. "I have a song I would like to sing". Rachel said standing up. Her eyes never left Quinn's as she stood in the front of the room and began singing Keep holding On. Quinn had tears streaming down her face. She cried harder when the rest of the glee club and Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury also joined. The song finally ended and she ran to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Forever" she whispered for only Rachel to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn and Rachel were in the middle of a heavy make out session. Rachel's hand made its way under Quinn's shirt and began stroking her stomach. Quinn moaned, "God that feels so good," she moaned. Rachel's hands made their way to her breasts and began massing them gently. "I want you so much "Rachel said as she squeezed. Quinn moaned louder, "I want you too." She said back. Rachel was about to peel off Quinn's shirt when they were both pulled apart by the sound of the doorbell. Quinn frowned, "whoever that is will die," she mumbled getting up to answer the door. Rachel laughed and began fixing her clothes and hair, Quinn doing the same as she opened the door. "Finn," Quinn said as she opened the door shock written all over her face.

Rachel appeared behind her, Finn frowned. "Figured you would be here," he mumbled, as he put his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground. Quinn looked between Rachel and Finn, she felt bad for him she did, but she really loved Rachel and wasn't about to let her go. "Can we talk?" Finn asked hope evident in his voice. Rachel looked to Quinn; she nodded and went to the kitchen. Rachel went to the couch and sat down, Finn did the same. "So", Finn began as he played with his hands his eyes everywhere but on Rachel. "Finn I'm" Rachel began, but Finn cut her off "Rachel I want us to be together again. "I know I messed up, but I still love you and I know you still love me."

Rachel looked towards the kitchen, "I do still love you Finn, she began. Finn gave her his dopey grin. "But, I love Quinn way more and in a different way." Finn's face fell a confused expression crossed his boyish features. "I don't understand, he said hurt and confusion in his voice. "I never meant to hurt you Finn, Rachel began, "but Quinn is my future the person I want to give myself too completely." Finn got up and began pacing, tears evident in his eyes. "I should have seen this coming," he finally said stopping and looking at Rachel. His eyes went to the kitchen. "She was always talking about you and vice versa." Rachel smiled and glanced towards the kitchen. "You guys always looked at each other when you thought no one was looking, that special cry you do that I always thought was for me, was for her." Finn was crying now, Rachel got up and went to him. "It was so obvious, he cried out.

Rachel hugged him tightly. "You were my first love Finn that will never change." He hugged her back just as tightly. "Don't let her hurt you Rach." "She won't." Rachel promised him. Finn pulled away and cupped Rachel's cheek his thumb stroking her face softly. "I'm happy for you." He finally said. Rachel gave him a small smile and walked him towards the door. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "See you in school." He whispered before turning and leaving. Rachel shut the door behind him and collapsed against it tears streaming down her face. Quinn came running over and scooped her in her arms. "He really is great." Quinn whispered. She felt bad for him and worse that Rachel chose her over him. "So are you "Rachel responded pulling Quinn closer. "I will always choose you." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Good to know." She whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating, she checked the caller id before answering and saw it was her mother, she rolled her eyes and tossed the phone to the ground, she heard stirring beside her and smiled at the sight of a still sleeping Rachel. She watched her silently before getting out of bed and throwing on some shorts and a shirt. They were so close to almost having sex but something always got in the way. She leaned down and kissed Rachel's forehead before heading down the stairs to make breakfast. Rachel woke up and reached over towards Quinn she frowned when she realized she wasn't there. She heard a vibrating noise and leaned over the side of the bed to find Quinn's phone. She noticed she had a voicemail and decided to bring the phone with her on her hunt for Quinn.

She smiled and leaned against the kitchen door when she saw Quinn making breakfast and humming as she fluttered around the kitchen. "You're so beautiful," Rachel said finally making her presence known. Quinn jumped and smiled when she saw Rachel. Rachel giggled "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn smiled as she pulled Rachel into a kiss. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and with surprising strength hoisted Quinn onto the counter. Quinn grinned and pulled off her shirt. Rachel smiled when she noticed she didn't bother putting back on her bra. Quinn pulled Rachel back towards her lips and thrust her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Both girls moaned, as their tongues battled for domince. Rachel reached up a cupped Quinn's breasts and began massaging them. Quinn moaned louder. "Don't stop" she begged. Rachel pinched the nipple and began rolling it between her fingers as she moved lower and began sucking on Quinn's neck. "Oh God", Quinn gasped. Rachel grinned and moved her hand under Quinn's shorts, she began rubbing Quinn threw her panties. Quinn's breathing got faster and she was struggling for air. "You're so wet" Rachel whispered. Quinn could only nod, as Rachel pushed aside her panties and began circling her entrance with her finger. She was about to enter when the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

Quinn growled and hopped off the counter; she quickly pulled on her shirt and made her way towards the door. She flung it open and shot the person on the other side a dirty look. "Well hello to you to," Santana barked as she pushed her way inside. Quinn closed the door behind her and continued to silently curse Santana. Rachel came walking into the living room and froze when she saw who it was. Santana studied the two and an evil grin flashed across her face. "You two were totally doing it," she said as she noticed their appearances and heavy breathing. Both girls blushed and began babbling. Santana held up her hand "don't care just came to ask if you still were planning on going to Jew Fro's funeral". Rachel's eyes shot to Quinn's, "of course I am." Quinn responded. Santana nodded and rolled her eyes, "fine whatever, I guess I will meet you guys there" she said as she turned to leave. "Oh and you might want to cover the hickey on your neck." She called over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

They arrived at the funeral hand in hand and frowned when they saw hardly anybody was there. Quinn noticed Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Shue in the corner beside Jew Fro's parents. She smiled when she saw the rest of the glee club come in a sit near Mr. Shue; she gave them a small wave and led Rachel towards the back. They all sat in silence as Jew Fro's parents came up and talked about him and showed pictures and video of him. Quinn began crying silently. Rachel interlocked their fingers and also let the tears fall. After about an hour everyone began leaving pausing to pay their respect to Jew Fro's family. Quinn stood near the door; she watched as his parents fell apart, she had no idea how to approach them. Rachel came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her; Quinn leaned back into the embrace. "I feel like I should say something to them, but I have no idea what." Quinn said as she continued to watch. Rachel hugged her tighter, "it will come to you, she responded. Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel's hands before making her way over to his parents. "Hi I'm Quinn Fabray." She greeted them.

They both looked startled as they shook her hand. "You're the girl my son took hostage", Mr. Israel cried out. Quinn nodded and looked to the floor. "We are both so very sorry." His mother spoke up. "Jacob used to be such a good boy." Quinn began crying harder. "Oh sweetie don't cry, Mrs. Israel said as she handed Quinn a tissue. Quinn dried her eyes, and began sniffing. "I don't know why he chose to target me but I know we don't make things easy on him. "We bullied him and slushied him till he was close to tears, we weren't nice people. "But he was and we ruined him. "I'm sorry about what happened to your son, but I do forgive him and will think of him with nothing but kindness." His parents cried and thanked Quinn before walking off. Rachel came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "you're wrong you're the sweetest kindest person I know and I love you for it." Quinn wiped the tears away before turning around. "I love you Rachel and I always will forever" she promised.


	18. Chapter 18

"So where exactly is your mom?" Santana asked as she grabbed a shirt looked at it rolled her eyes and put it back. "She's in Mexico she met some guy, doesn't know when she will be back", Quinn responded disgust evident in her voice. Santana gave her a sympathetic look. "Anyways Rachel thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house and hang with friends." Santana made gagging noises, "I'm still having trouble getting used to you and the hobbit together sexually." It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes. "So what's she like in the sack?" Santana asked generally curious. "We haven't gotten that far yet." "How come, is she too hideous without clothes?" Quinn sighed, "She's perfect actually, and just something always seems to come up or get in the way." Santana nodded, before grinning devilishly, "then you will need this", she said as she thrust a lacy see through bra in Quinn's face. Quinn sighed again and went to pay for it.

"So how did you time with Santana go?" Rachel asked as she sat next to Quinn on the couch and laid her head in her lap. "As good as it can be with Santana", Quinn replied as she began stroking Rachel's hair. Rachel closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Rachel began rubbing up and down Quinn's thighs. She moaned, and looked down to Rachel meeting her eyes. "Are you, I mean do you?" Quinn began babbling. "I want you so bad right now." Rachel responded as she got up and took Quinn's hands leading her to her bed room.

Quinn closed the door behind them and watched Rachel a small smile playing on her lips. Rachel beckoned her over and kissed her deeply, their tongues battled for dominance as hands began wondering more and more. Quinn moaned as Rachel began sucking on her neck and kissing along her jawline. Quinn reached down and peeled off Rachel's shirt tossing it somewhere behind her. She then peeled off her bra and also threw it. "You're so beautiful, and I'm sorry I don't tell you enough, Quinn said tears in her eyes. Rachel wiped them away, "you show me and that's enough, she responded, as she removed Quinn's shirt. She gasped when she saw the bra. Quinn grinned, "You like?" Rachel could only nod as she leaned down and bit and sucked Quinn's nipples through her bra. Quinn moaned and threw her head back enjoying the sensations. Rachel peeled off her bra and took Quinn's hands, "let's move to the bed." Quinn could only nod as she followed.

Rachel lay down on the bed as Quinn lay beside her. They both stared deep into the others eyes. "Are you sure?" Quinn asked as she cupped Rachel's cheek. "I have never been more sure about anything Rachel responded, as she pulled off her skirt. Quinn smiled and pulled off her jeans tossing them to the floor. Rachel reached over and pulled Quinn into a kiss, hands began wondering again. Quinn kissed her way down Rachel's body kissing every inch of exposed skin; she stopped at her panty line and looked up. Rachel nodded, so she slid her panties off, her eyes never leaving Rachel's own. She moved back up and reached down pulling her panties off as well.

With shaky hands Quinn began massaging Rachel's breasts. Rachel moaned and tangled her hands in Quinn's hair. Quinn took a nipple in her mouth and began sucking and nibbling. "Oh God," Rachel breathed out. With her other hand she pinched the other twirling it between her fingers. Rachel flipped them over, Quinn grinned "I want to try something Rachel said as she kissed her way down Quinn's body and stopped at the most precious place. Quinn took a deep breath and waited for what was about to happen.

Rachel licked her entrance immidently enjoying the taste. She stuck her tongue in a little and swirled it around. Quinn moaned and pushed Rachel's head further telling her what she wanted. Rachel shoved her tongue deep inside and ate her out like it was her job. Quinn gripped the sheets tightly and moaned Rachel's name over and over. "I'm so close", she gasped. She screamed Rachel's name as she came. Rachel licked her clean and moved her way back up kissing Quinn deeply, Quinn could taste herself on Rachel and suddenly she wanted to make Rachel feel that way. She began kissing her way down Rachel's body and thrust her tongue in as far as it would go into Rachel. Rachel moaned and began thrusting her hips into Quinn's face. She screamed her name when she came. Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her forehead. "That was perfect," Rachel whispered. "I love you" Quinn, replied before they both drifted off.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh God I have created a monster" an out of breath Quinn mumbled. She pulled Rachel back up towards her and into a searing kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Rachel grinned as she pulled away "what can I say sex with you is amazing" "I don't know what I was thinking with wanting to wait till I was twenty five."

Quinn laughed as she pulled Rachel into her arms. "I can't believe we graduate tomorrow."

"I know seems like only yesterday Puck threw that first slushy in my face." I might actually miss it" Rachel sighed.

Quinn frowned as she remembered all the times she laughed at Rachel's expanse. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Rachel's forehead. "I love you."

Rachel glanced up immidentley noticing the change in Quinn's demure "don't apoglize I have forgiven you, that is all the past. This is now." I love you so much Quinn."

"I can't believe tomorrow we graduate then I go straight to Yale." Quinn sighed; she did not miss the frown on Rachel's face. "Hey I will only be two hours away, we will make this work." She assured Rachel. "I'm going to shower, join me?" she reached for Rachel's hands pulling her to her feet and towards the shower both of them giggling all the way.

"Eww can you both stop doing that I'm trying to eat here!" Santana barked out as she watched the happy couple holding hands and giggling.

Quinn gave her an evil look before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel was quick to deepen it.

"Ugh!" Santana screamed as she threw her trash away and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Quinn and the rest of the glee club laughed. Rachel noticed Finn looked a little happier and vowed to ask him about it later. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just noticed Finn seems really happy, thought I would ask why."

Quinn gave her a small smile before kissing her cheek and walking off. "See you in glee", see called over her shoulder.

Rachel watched her go with a smile on her face, before turning her attention to Finn. She walked over to him and sat down. "Hey" she greeted him with a smile.

Finn gave her a smile in return, "hey, how's it going."

"I was going to ask you that?" you seem really happy.

Finn's smile grew wider "I got into Ohio State, full athletic scholarship." Finn exclaimed a huge smile crossing his face.

Rachel jumped up from the table and threw her arms around him, "Finn that's great! She screamed.

Finn wrapped her up in a hug. "Thanks Rach."

She smiled at him "I'm proud of you, she said sincere before kissing him on the cheek and turning to leave.

She sat beside Quinn in glee as they both began chatting amongst themselves awaiting Mr. Shue's arrival. He finally made his appearance and wrote Goodbye on the board.

Everyone shared a sad look before focusing back on Mr. Shue. "This is the time in our lives, he dread the most but know we have to accept. Saying goodbye to each other and our loved ones." Quinn and Rachel shared a sad look. Finn cast a glance back towards Rachel before quickly looking away.

"I want you guys to just take time to remince on all the good time we shared in this room, if you want to sing then do it." Mr. Shue sat down beside the piano waiting. Finn and Rachel shared a look then glanced towards Artie, Tina and Mercedes, they all smiled and nodded.

Mr. Shue we would like to sing something" Rachel called out as they all followed her to the front of the room. Mr. Shue smiled and nodded as he took the seat next to Quinn. She smiled at him sweetly before turning her eyes back towards Rachel.

Rachel whispered something to Brad and the band and they all nodded before playing Don't Stop Belivin". Quinn watched in awe as her girl belted out the song that started it all. She smiled with pride as she watched her.

"You guys were perfect." Quinn grinned as she crawled in next to Rachel. She kissed her deeply before pulling away and shutting the lamp off engulfing them into darkness.

Rachel laid her head on Quinn's chest and tried not to cry as she reminded herself this was their last night together before Quinn left for New Haven after graduation. She finally fell asleep to the sound of Quinn's heartbeat.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Miss Pillsbury called. The glee club and of course Rachel erupted in applause. Quinn smiled as she got her diploma; she gave Miss. Pillsbury a hug and blew a kiss towards Rachel. Rachel grinned and blew her one back.

Graduation was finally over and the glee club plus Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury were all at Rachel's celebrating and throwing Quinn a goodbye party.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Rachel cried as she sat on Quinn's lap. She hugged her close as he buried her face in Quinn's neck and let the tears fall.

Quinn began crying as well, "it's only for a little while" You will be in New York before you know it and I will visit as much as I can."

"Forever?" Rachel asked.

Quinn grinned "Forever."


	20. Chapter 20

10 years later.

"Babe hurry we are going to be late!" Quinn screamed to her wife. She grabbed her and Rachel's jackets and waited by the door.

Rachel came running around the corner dressed in New York Giants colors and Finn's number painted on her cheeks. "Do I look okay?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You look fine, now let's go, the gang is waiting.

They were all meeting for Finn's first game as the quarterback for the New York Giants. Mercedes was also going to be making her debut singing the national anthem. They made true to their promise to always stay in touch. Finn was a successful quarterback making millions per game; he was unmarried but happy living the single life. Puck and Sam started their own band and were doing okay in the success part. Tina and Blaine ended up joining Rachel at NYADA. Blaine and Kurt sadly broke up, because of Blaine's' jealousy issues. Santana and Britt both started their own dance company together. Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury ended up married with three kids. They hadn't seen each other since their wedding so they were pretty excited.

"I can't believe you threw a hundred yard pass." Puck exclaimed his mouth full of pizza. He wiped his mouth and gave Finn a high five. "Unbelievable." Finn grinned and grabbed another slice of pizza.

Rachel ran around the room playing hostess and filling everybody's drinks. Quinn stopped her. "You should rest; I can take care of this." Rachel smiled and sat down. Quinn leaned down a kissed her deeply.

It was getting late and everyone was a little tipsy. Rachel stood up and looked to Quinn who nodded and took her hand. "We have an announcement to make". Everyone looked towards them waiting for her to speak. "I and Quinn are expecting!" Rachel squealed.

The glee club all began speaking and shouting at once. "That's great!" Finn said hugging them both. Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury also hugged the girls. "I'm so happy for you guys." He said. Puck hadn't reacted he was frowning and had his hands shoved in his pockets. Quinn's heart broke for him, she knew how much he wanted Beth and she took her from him.

She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I have something to ask you, she said. He glanced up at her and waited for her to continue. "We would like you to be the godfather." Puck's eyes winded and a smile spread across his face. "Really!" he screamed. Quinn and Rachel nodded, he yelled and pulled Quinn into a tight hug tears pouring down his face.

"I know we couldn't keep Beth and I will always regret that I hurt you, but you will be a great father, she whispered. Puck wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thank you." Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Puck." He smiled "I love you."

Rachel watched the exchange with a smile; she saw Finn out of the corner of her eye and went to him. "How are you?" she asked meekly. He gave her his half smile "I'm fine Rachel. I'm happy that you're happy."

Rachel gave him her megawatt smile and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly.

It was around three when everyone left calling goodbyes and see you laters over their shoulders. Rachel sunk into the couch exhausted; Quinn sat beside her and pulled her feet into her lap massing them. "Just think in five months we are going to be parents." Rachel beamed. Quinn smiled, "I think getting taken hostage was the best thing to ever happen to me it brought me to you." Rachel smiled, "and now your mine forever."


	21. Chapter 21

I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story . I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed it with the kind words. I do not own Glee or any of the characters used.


End file.
